The present invention relates to a device arrangement apparatus and a device arrangement method. The present invention claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-229969, filed on Nov. 12, 2014, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for the designated countries where incorporation of documents by reference is approved.
There is known Japanese Patent No. 3394024 as the related art. In Japanese Patent No. 3394024, there is disclosed “a device arrangement apparatus configured to optimally arrange a device or a device group in a predetermined arrangement space, including: an arrangement space input unit configured to input a device arrangement space; a constraint condition input unit configured to input a constraint condition relating to a device arrangement; an arrangement reference point generation unit configured to generate an arrangement reference point serving as a candidate for the device arrangement in the device arrangement space; and a device arrangement unit configured to determine arrangement coordinates of the device or the device group and generate an arrangement plan such that a predetermined evaluation criterion is optimized based on the constraint condition relating to the device arrangement input by the constraint condition input unit and the arrangement reference point generated by the arrangement reference point generation unit, the arrangement reference point generation unit including a first reference point generation unit configured to specify a corner portion of the device arrangement space or a corner portion of a subspace of the device arrangement space as the arrangement reference point and a second reference point generation unit configured to specify an intersection of reference lines formed based on the arrangement reference points generated by the first reference point generation unit as the arrangement reference point.”
However, in Japanese Patent No. 3394024, there is a problem in that a user needs to input the constraint condition for the device arrangement when arranging devices, which requires a lot of labor.